Mass Effect: Liberation
by Charlie Chatham
Summary: While the galaxy prepares to celebrate the tenth anniversary of of the end of the Reaper Invasion the batarian people languish in refugee camps across the Terminus systems. One batarian aims to restore them to their home world of Khar'shan, free of the old prejudices and fear. A free world for a free people.
1. Chapter 1

Combat boots trampled fresh snow into mud. This refugee camp at the edge of the New Canton colony was like a dozens others he visited during the last ten years , a hive of pre-fabs stacked three and four high. This one shivered under a steel grey sky, another baked under a relentless desert sun, and a third laid deep within the dirty slums of a human city. Regardless of the weather or location, children played with sticks or frayed dolls, no one looked him in the eye and everyone stuck to the shadows. Whatever caste they belong to or position the once held, now they all shared the same fate, that of a broken people.

He spotted a large rock in the middle of a square. He climbed atop the massive piece of granite and looked down at his fellow batarians. With a push of a button he activated speakers built into his armor.

"I am Jatak, once of House K'adar," a few adults approached the base of the stone, "You have heard of me and of the Assembly. You have probably heard of our pledge, 'A free world for a free people'," the crowd grew larger, all eyes on Jatak. "But what does that mean? Right now? Does it mean restoration? A return to our glorious path? A rebuilding of what was lost?" He paused. The people in the crowd looked at each other in bewilderment. "Right now it means absolutely nothing."

He pressed on before the crowd exploded in anger, "No, there is no turning back. We are here, wallowing in the mud, because of the lies and empty propaganda of those who chose their own power above the needs of their people. The old prophecies warned of what was to come, of the evil that lay in the darkness. But when they discovered the truth, that we were not alone in the universe, they turned the prophecies into instruments of fear. Fear of the alien, fear of the slave...fear of each other. Instead of warning the galaxy of what was to come, we festered in our supposed superiority. Instead of making allies, we made enemies. Instead of leading the races of this cycle into the defense of life itself, we turned our backs on them. Worst of all, when the time came, our glorious leaders betrayed us to the Enemy. We saw siblings, lovers, children and friends turned into abominations to serve the demons from dark space."

Murmurs rippled through crowd. Some nodded vigorously.

"And now while the other races celebrate the end of the war, we languish here, forgotten and afraid. So what are we to do, you ask, what can we do? We can rise to the occasion. A few among us have already taken the first steps. We have reached out and found allies among the other races. But that is not enough. It will not be krogan armies, turian fleets or volus credits that will change our lot. Only by our own sacrifices can we redeem ourselves, not in the eyes of others, but in our own eyes. We shall seek a rebirth of our people, unbound and unafraid. I know that I place upon your shoulders a heavy burden, one that few will willing or able to carry. There is no sin in that. It is merely the truth. I can only hope that a few will step forward and lead the way. That you will find in your hearts the strength to be heroes, the strength to do what needs to be done. As for my part, I can only promise that I will share any burden in order to restore our home world. I may never see Khar'shan," he looked down at a young child who sat at the edge of the boulder,"but I know that when the day comes, when the call rings out across the galaxy for our people to return to the embrace of our home world, then we shall now what it means to live in a free world as a free people."

Jatak stepped down from the rock and walked away. One by one, two dozen batarians emerged from the crowd and followed him.

They took their first steps in the path to liberation.

For themselves,

For those who would follow,

For us all...


	2. Chapter 2

Los Dragones Training Range, Bekenstein, Boltzmann System, Serpent Nebula

RED AIR CLEAR

ROGER ALPHA ONE, DELTA TWO-NINER ON APPROACH. MUSIC ON

Rodan Quintus tracked Delta squadron ingress into the target area on the holo table. The movement of the holographic symbols matched their counterparts across the valley. Fighter swept in, amidst a flurry of simulated gun and missile fire. White puffs filled the air. Rodan smiled. White meant a miss, yellow meant a near hit, enough to deplete the fighters kinetic barriers and red meant a direct hit. The guns fired practice rounds, enough to take down kinetic barriers but lacked the punch of live rounds. But this was a life fire exercise and Delta packed the real deal. Explosions rocked the valley as missiles found their target.

DELTA TWO-NINER TO ECHO FIVE-TWO. ANTI-AIR NEUTRALIZED. LANDING ZONE CLEAR

Other eyes watched the choreographed maneuvers with keen observers of today's exercise were Major Galeena T'iala, military adviser to of Batarian Assembly, Marine Captain Paul Girard, the Alliance observer and a Council Specter, Ashley Williams. Their presence turned a regular exercise into a political theater. At least Galeena was not one to play politics. A pair of Mantis Mk. VIs strafed the landing zone. A flock of rocket drones dropped from the gunship's under wing pylons. The drone engaged target dummies around the perimeter of the target zone.

DATALINKS ONLINE. TARGET ZONE CLEAR ECHO FIVE-NINER INBOUND

Three assault shuttles escorted by two gunships flew in, meters of the ground. The shuttles slowdown. Doors swung open both sides of the shuttles. Troops jumped off and the shuttles flew away.

DRONE HAND OFF TO TYCHO ONE

Exercise judges detonated two drones to simulate an attack from the crags on the LZ right flank. The platoon tech direct another pair drones in that direction. The drones suppress the area with missile and gunfire. Once the position appeared on the drones targeting sensors, the platoon leader called in the gunships to destroy position. A short volley of missiles neutralized the threat.

TYCHO LEAD TO BASE LZ SECURE

"Excellent work, Mr. Quintus," said the Specter.

Major Girard spoke before Rodan could answer, "I suppose it should not be surprising. After all batarians are experts at quick raids on lightly defended targets."

"These men are not slavers, Major," said Galeena with her best death glare.

It surprised Rodan that Girard responded with hands behind his back straight and chin out, "Perhaps, but my superiors are concerned about what happens after we arm these batarians. Who says they will not turn against us in the future?"

Galeena fist's balled, "I do."

While Girard had a point, he also knew that Galeena had a short fuse and a powerful biotic reach.

"Your superiors as well as mine voted to back up the Assembly, Major. The Council prefers the batarians fighting to liberate their world instead of raiding our colonies and I for once, agree," said the Specter.

This time Girard averted his eyes, "Well that is true, I guess. But these are just a handful of troops, long time Assembly loyalist. It will take more than this to take back a Reaper invested planet."

"We have plenty of ground troops on the training pipeline, Captain Williams, but we need more pilots and maintenance crews. Unless we delay our time table, we will have to rely on my people to conduct aerospace support," said Rodan.

"No can do, Mr. Quintus. The Council wants results and we already our first target," said the Specter.

"Where?" asked Rodan.

"Erzbat. We are talking the fight directly to batarian territory," said the Specter.

_"Ready or not, here we go," _thought Rodan.


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me, Wrex," said Clan Chief Turtman.

Wrex stood in a balcony overlooking the Kelphic valley, "Yeah. Good work on Lorek."

"It was easy. The only real opposition was inside the bomb factory. The local militia couldn't handle real troops," said Turtman.

"Good, cause I'm sending you out to help the batarians take back their home world," said Wrex.

"Why?"

"Politics," said Wrex. He walked into the room, a large sand with miniatures stood in the middle. He looked an intricate array of buildings, parks and roads. It was the master plan for Tuchanka's newest city.

"Whose, ours or the Council's?" asked Turtman.

"Both. The Council wants a stable Terminus to stop the pirates and slavers. We need the Council's continued good will to rebuild Tuchanka."

"And what does that have to do with batarians?"

"Help the batarians and through them we keep the Council happy and out of our noses," said Wrex.

"Hmm, maybe, but they need army, not just a krogan battle group," said Turtman.

"My sources say that they are putting together a good one. Lots of former mercs, war veterans, volunteers, but they are thin on heavy hitters, and nobody hits harder than krogan," said Wrex. He chuckled, "So, are you going to finish what you started in Lorek?"

Turtman shook his green fringed head, "I always thought you were a crazy old man, with crazy ideas, but when you came back, I listened and," he moved to balcony. He looked down on the Kelphic valley. There hundreds of thousands of krogans built, worked and played, "you cured the genophage, all of this is because of you. So if this is a our forward, then you count on me."

Wrex joined him at the balcony, "Good. One more thing. The Council sent a Specter to oversee operations. Human, female, Alliance, and a damned good soldier. I should know, I fought with her. She was part of the team that helped Shepard stop Saren and the Reapers."

"So?"

"So, if she talks, you listen. I certainly do," said Wrex.

"You gone soft old man," said Turtman with a hearty laugh.

"Women have some good ideas," he pointed at the valley below, "and sometimes it pays to listen."

"My daughters would agree," said Turtman.

Together the watched Aralakh dipped below the horizon.


End file.
